


A Strand of Hair

by MissLee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Give it a go, Happy Ending, Idea Author Had To Get Down, Infidelity, M/M, Short, The Modern Art of literature?, You Know You WANT To, ambiguous - Freeform, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: "He's looking at her and he notices there's a strand of hair just out of place surrounding her objectively pretty face."This is *technically* my first work but I have something else ticking over currently; I just HAD to get this idea down on... paper?Written with Sherlock in mind but actually this can be read as anyone since I'm not using names.Just something (hopefully) interesting.





	A Strand of Hair

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

He's looking at her and he notices there's a strand of hair just out of place surrounding her objectively pretty face. This man is a gentleman so of course he corrects it, he loves this woman after all.

***

One day, he's looking at  _him_. Him with all his perfect skin and graceful being and delicate eyes and he could go on and on and on...

But he won't. Because he can't, because she is waiting for him and he must go.

He goes. 

***

Returning to her should feel like coming home, but it doesn't. He knows this is his home; this is the life he has made, the life he has  _chosen_. He knows this, and yet... 

***

 _Him_. He finds himself thinking about  _him_ an awful lot. The way he moves, the way he talks, the sound of his voice like rich gooey honey. He could listen to that voice all day; he used to, in fact. He finds he misses it. 

***

He goes to see  _him_ and if the thought of seeing  _him_ makes his chest constrict but his heart soar who is he to want otherwise? 

***

The next day she has a hair out of place. He knows he should do something, he's still a gentleman. He pats it down for her but finds it doesn't really make anything better. He tells himself he likes it though, the easy intimacy is good. 

***

It becomes uneasy. 

***

He goes to  _him_ and it's everything it shouldn't be but it's everything he wants. Desperately. He's always needed this, he can't live without it. It's adrenaline and tea in the mornings over boring newspapers, it's fear and lazy Sunday afternoons, it's everything. 

***

He has to go back. Being back with her makes him feel guilty. He's not betrayed her terribly yet but it feels wrong. His heart feels like it's bursting out of his chest but it's not for her, it never was. 

***

He's looking at her later that day but his mind is elsewhere. She has a hair out of place. 

He doesn't correct it.

***

When he can go back to  _him_ he does so readily and with all the speed he can muster. He's looking at  _him_ and he looks angelic. 

His hair is never out of place. 


End file.
